RosarioVampire:New Blood
by RosarioVampireStar
Summary: Tsukune and Moka suffer from the Velvet Moon and have deal with her parents.I suck at summaries so just read it.Rated M for Lemon.
1. End of Semester:Permanent Transformation

Rosario+Vampire New Blood

Legend:

'Thoughts'

"Regular Speaking"

**"Inner Moka Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Rosario + Vampire New Blood Chapter 1: End of a Semester and Permanent Transformation<p>

Aono Tsukune lay unconscious on the infirmary bed at Youkai academy. Bandages were wrapped around his head, chest and hands. His left arm was in a sling and wore and eye patch over his right eye. As he slept, a pink haired girl sat next to his bed. Her emerald eyes looked at him with worry and love.

"T-Tsukune Please, please wake up soon." was all the young vampire girl could say to the sleeping form.

The sliding door behind opened up behind her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the unconscious boy. A man in white robes walked through the door way. Upon his face were circular glowing eyes and a smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"Kukuku, still here, Ms. Akashiya?" inquired the robe wearing man standing behind her.

"Oh, Exorcist-sama. Yeah, I just can t leave Tsukune." answered Moka to the headmaster of the academy, while wiping away some tears.

"Well that s sweet of you my dear. However you need your own rest and..."

"Please Exorcist-sama! Please allow me to stay with Tsukune!" cried the seventeen year old with the sealing Rosario around her neck. The dark lord seemed a bit taken back by the girl s resolve to stay with the boy. But in the end he merely chuckled.

"Very well Ms. Akashiya. In a way it s the least I can do for you and the others for taking down Fairy Tale." ,he said to her. Her eyes lit up at this and hugged him instantly.

"Arigato Exorcist-sama! Arigato!"

"Hehehe, calm down child." Exorcist said to her patting her on the head. But then the shadow that covered the upper half of his face then grew darker. "However; before I leave you two alone. I do need your help with something." He said looking down at her.

"Nani?"

'Ugggh. My head.' groaned Tsukune as he strained with his one arm to sit up on the infirmary bed. He looked around with a bit of confusion.

Huh? I m back at the academy? But wasn t I fighting Kiria and Fairy Tale in the city?' ,he questioned to himself as he looked around with his one good eye. It was apparently empty as it always was when he woke up in there.

Tsukune then attempted to remove himself from the bed when he felt something stir on his bed. He looked down to see the pink haired girl of his dreams sitting in a next to the bed, and her upper half sleeping on his bed.

"Moka-san." he said silently as he watched her sleep soundly. He then noticed her velvet pink lips and just as he was about to lean in to kiss her, the door to his room burst open.

"TSUKUNE!" shouted the blue haired Succubus, Kurumu. She ran across the room to glomp her so called, mate of fate.

"Yagh! Kurumu-chan! What are..." before he could speak another word the succubus was frozen solid in a block of solid ice.

"Don t touch my Tsukune you big busted seductress." coldly stated Mizore, once again appearing out of nowhere, her ice claws already bear.

"Glad to see you re awake, Tsukune." said the Yuuki Onna removing her trademark lollipop from her mouth and leaned in to plant her lips on the shocked human. Just as she was about to place her pale lips on his tan ones, a golden bathing pane fell from the sky landing straight on the ice woman s head, knocking her out cold.

"Hehehe, that s what you get for trying to smooch mine and Moka-san s Tsukune! Desu." piped Yukari the thirteen year old witch running in from the doorway.

"Tsukune-san! You re awake." She cheered as she flung herself on his bed.

Moka by this time had awoken to the chaos that plagued this once peaceful room. Her head spun around to see what was happening. Kurumu and Mizore were fighting each other like Rock em sock em robots , Yukari was jumping up and down in front of her, cheering. She then saw the reason why. Tsukune was awake!

Fresh new tears formed in her eyes. Tsukune smiling at the playfulness of his closest friends finally noticed the now awake vampire. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Moka and Tsukune staring into each other s eyes.

"Ts-Tsukune."

"M-Moka-san."

The pink haired couldn't hold back anymore, she leapt out of her chair and flung her arms around his bandaged neck. His blush grew enormous, but then felt his shoulder become damp as Moka let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Tsukune your awake thank God." she sobbed onto his shirt. Tsukune first shocked, now just merely smiled a sweet smile. And placed his good hand around the fang mouthed girl.

"*Sniff* I ll allow this, this one time Akashiya Moka." sniffled the blue haired girl as she slumped to the ground. Mizore just looked away, looking a little disappointed.

"Hehehe. Are you guys gonna do it now?" ,inquired the young witch, ruining the moment with her little fantasy.

"YUKARI-CHAN!" screamed all four of them at the wand wielding genius. She fell of the bed in shock.

"Itai." she groaned in her strange fallen position. Everyone just giggled at this.

Then the Succubus and Yuuki onna decided to tease the witch a little more, and began throwing Yukari s hat back and forth. While the small spell caster tried to reach up and grab it.

But while they did this Moka and Tsukune were back, looking at each other. Their eyes refused to look else were.

"Tsukune I m really glad you re finally awake." Moka smiled.

"Hehehe, I guess I am too but I don t know uggh Moka-san?" Tsukune said as she leaned closer to his face with her eyes closed.

Tsukune seeing this then closed his eyes as well, finally expecting a kiss with the love of his life. Yet his lips never touched hers.

Kapu, chuuuuuu... came that familiar sound as she bit into his neck and slurped up his blood.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" shouted Tsukune as his neck was once more punctured for her appetite. It seemed as if he was resigned to this fate.

"Oi Moka what the hell do you think you re doing to my Tsukune!" screamed Kurumu seeing the vampire bite into the boy. Her and Mizore both grew out their claws ready to strike down the girl.

"Oh gomen Tsukune but you ve been out for three weeks and I ve been so hungry." Moka said blushing and twitling her fingers.

"You mean the only reason that you were worried about me was for my... three week!"

The room grew silent once more.

"H-hai Tsukune. That battle with Kiria was intense. You went all out on him, as he did with you. In the end you sent him flying we don t know where he is now. But Fairy Tale s gone. Its head members are dead." explained Kurumu to the bed ridden teen.

"But something else also happened in that fight boy." said the pervert of the school, the werewolf, Gin.

"Gin-senpai, what do you mean?" asked the broken armed Tsukune.

"Well umm how should I put this?"

"Kukukuku. Allow me Gin." chuckled the Exorcist entering the room behind the pervert. At his side was the equally creepy Bus driver, with his cigar in hand and the witch, Ruby.

"Exorcist-sama, Ruby-san , and Bus Driver-san?" stuttered Tsukune as he saw all three of them enter.

"Kukuku, good to see you too boy." grinned the Bus Driver as he took a seat.

"Well first off, nice to see that you re up Aono. Second, leaving off from where Gin here began. In the midst of your fight with the Monstrel, Kiria; your Holy Locket was destroyed." explained the Exorcist.

"NANI! How am I not dead or a ghoul?" panicked the brown haired boy.

"Hehehe, calm down and let me explain. You see after the locket was destroyed something happened that no one, not even I expected. Instead of becoming a ghoul once more .Your powers evolved and transformed you into a pure blood vampire!"

Tsukune s face grew in shock.

"W-wait .does that mean I m..."

"No longer human?...I m afraid so."

"But I still have my brown hair and eyes." and began the freaked out former human.

"I was getting to that. That is just your sealed appearance. You see last night, Ms. Akashiya and I placed your own Rosario on your arm, similar to your Holy Locket." stated the white robed man, pointing to the small chains that wrapped around his left wrist. Dangling off the chain was a small black cross with a purple gem in the center.

"Tsukune I m sorry." said Moka as she looked at his sullen face. He looked at her with fearful eyes. But then they turned somewhat happy. His smile grew.

"It s alright Moka-san. In a way I kinda saw this coming sooner or later. But I do admit, it will be hard to adjust to becoming a full blooded vampire." he said a little nervously.

"Actually boy that s only partially true." said the Bus Driver before taking a long suck on his cigar.

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

The Driver blew the heavy smoke out before continuing. "While you may have become an all out Vampire, there is a tiny ounce human left in you. But that exists in your powers now."

"To explain, that little human part has now given you a major trump card over all other vampires. You have immunities to all the weaknesses that Vampires have. You re invulnerable to holy objects and withstand water. You see humans are used to these things but Vampires are not. However because you have a small part of human left...well."

"You mean to tell us that my Tsukune is the perfect Vampire!" ,squealed Kurumu.

"Yes indeed. He has all their powers and none of their weaknesses." he sighed as he took another suck on the cigar.

"Kukuku, congrats Aono." grinned the Exorcist.

"Oh Tsukune I always knew you were the strongest, but now your even more!" cried the overly busted teen jumping once more to glomp the boy. Mizore quickly followed suit.

"You know Tsukune, now that you re this powerful, our children will be even stronger." commented the purple haired girl.

"What is with you and reproduction Ice hag?" snarled Kurumu to Mizore.

"What s with you and trying to steal Tsukune away from me?" Mizore asked growing her Ice claws out. Once again the girls began their fight, it soon led outside between the two. Gin followed quickly to get as many picks of their flying skirts and what the hid. Yukari and Ruby followed to stop the chaos. Thus leaving the Bus driver, Exorcist and two vampires in the room.

"Is it just me or are these fights getting more extreme by the days?" inquired the Cigar smoking man.

"Kukuku, you may be right my friend." smiled creepily one of the Dark lords. He then turned to look at the two vampires. Talking to each other about how insane their friends were.

"Excuse me you two love birds. We still have some other things to discuss." , the robed man said seriously.

The two blushed at his first statement, and hung their heads in embarrassment, while the two men just laughed at it.

"Kukuku, as you should know by now, final exams are upon you kiddies along with the end of your second year."

"Wait exams! But we haven t had time to study because of Fairy Tale!" cried out Tsukune.

"Tsukune s right Exorcist-sama."

"Would you kids ever let me finish? I wasn t done." he said with a comedic anger mark on the back of his forehead.

"Gomen." both students spoke.

"Good. Now as I was saying the exams and end of the school year are about a week away. But because of what you have done for us and both the Youkai and human worlds. I ve decided that your group shall not take the exams!"

"Really!" the Rosario wearers shouted together.

"Hai. Also we decided to throw a celebration for both the end of the year and the destruction of Fairy Tale, for the whole school." commented Bus Driver.

"Arigato!" Tsukune shouted to them.

"Hehehe, no problem kid." the Driver said with his usual smile as he left the room.

"I expect to see you two there together." grinned the Exorcist.

Both teens were now blushing even harder.

"Oh and that is a requirement. If you want to pass this year."

"But you just said?", began Tsukune.

"I said you didn t have to take the exams. I didn t say anything on passing this year. That s your only requirement to pass this year. I ll think up something for the rest of your party. Kukuku."

"Al-alright Exoricist-sama." both said.

'I'm going to the party with Moka-san! Yes! Yes! Yes! I ll prove to both Moka-sans how much I care about them there!', joyously thought Tsukune.

'I m going with Tsukune to the party YEAH!'

**"You mean we re going with Tsukune to the party."** ,corrected the Inner Moka.

'Hai does it really matter?' asked the pink haired to her white haired self.

**"Nani?"**

'I mean were the same person. Does it really matter if I say me . I am talking about both of us.' she thought sweat dropping.

**"Whatever." **was the only reply she got.

"Earth to Ms. Akashiya. Konichiwa?" said the Exorcist, waving his hand in front of her face. She then came back from her inner conversation.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Welcome back. And as I was saying. I have a task for you both."

"What are they?" ,inquired the new vampire.

"One, Tsukune you have to inform your parents about your current situation and about Youkai academy. Just explain it slowly and rationally. And if they don t believe you, you can remove your Rosario to show them."

"Wait I can remove my Rosario on my own?"

"Only once. Any other time only Ms. Akashiya must do it, like you do with hers." he explained. "As for you Ms. Akashiya, next year I need you and your other side too help Mr. Aono here control his new abilities. Perhaps we can even call your father in to help." the headmaster said with growing excitement.

"Ahhh! No! Daddy doesn t need to come in and help." Panicked Moka at the thought of what her father would do to Tsukune if they trained together.

"Very well. But I will request that your sister help."

"Kokoa?" she asked somewhat hopeful. Kokoa was a less dangerous choice as her other two sisters.

"No, your eldest sister. The greatest student Youkai academy has ever had, Akashiya Mokora."**(AN: Mokora is one of my favorite OC.), **he grinned widely as her face paled and heart sank. If she had to choose out of her sisters who she wanted Tsukune to train with, she d rather have Kokoa or Kahlua do it. Not Mokora.

"Bu-but."

"No buts my dear. Now I ll see you two later. I must attend to a meeting. Kukukuku." ,the robed man claimed as he left the room.

The two teens sat in silence. Both looked at each other and blushed.

"So uggh is the other Moka-san alright with me taking you too the celebration?" he asked a little nervous.

"Ummm. Why don t you talk to her?" Moka said with a blushy smile. She pulled his right hand to her Rosario and had him pull it off.

A dark aura shot though the room, as Moka s appearance changed. Her hair turned snow white, her bust enlarged and her curves became more lust worthy. Her eyes changed from their emerald green to blood red and her pupil became slits.

**"Ohayo, Tsukune."** The Inner Moka said with a seductive smile as she was finally released.

"Konichiwa." he said with a smile.

**"Hmmm."** was all she said next as she scanned his bandaged body.

"Uggh Moka-san? What are you doing?",he said nervously.

**"Tsukune."** She turned her head up, so her eyes looked into his. **"Can I see your true form now? We really want to see it. The outer me and me."** She chuckled at her last statement.

"Sure Moka-san." Answered once more with a smile. This time however she noticed the fangs that had grown there. How sharp and shiny they were. She then pulled herself back and reached for his seal. When she touched the black cross she felt something strange. But she shrugged it off and pulled the black Rosario off.

Kurumu and Mizore fight ended with no winner, but both girls standing in shredded clothing revealing their colorful undergarments. Gin was having a field day at this sight. His camera had never clicked so fast. The succubus and yuuki-onna quickly got annoyed with this and attacked the werewolf.

As they kicked the living shit out of him and stole his camera, a red haired vampire walked up to them.

"Oi bakas! Where s Onee-sama?" rudely asked Moka's little half sister Kokoa.

The girls stopped their beating of the dog man, and looked over at the young vampire.

"Oh she's in the infirmary, with Tsukune." ,began Kurumu who slowly realized that she left her greatest rival alone with the man they were competing for!

Her and Mizore both rushed for the med building on the other side of the campus quickly followed by Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa.

"Umm did I miss something Yukari?" inquired Kokoa to the girl she actually considered to be a friend, besides her bat Kou.

"Oh yeah! Tsukune-san woke up! And now he's a fully fledged vampire!" the witch cried out jumping in the air. Kokoa s face grew wide in shock.

"Huh? How did that happen."

Just as the younger sister of Moka was about to finish her sentence, the entire group felt some dark aura just cover half the campus. The girls ran even faster now to the med wing. What they saw shocked them.

All the windows of the building were broken, and glass was shot out across the ground. One room however had smoke emitting from it, that room was Tsukune's.

"Tsukune!" cried Kurumu as she spread her wings to get into the third story room. She dived straight through the smoke that came from the window. As soon as she cleared the smoke and entered the room, she felt all her strength sap away from her. She fell to the ground exhausted.

The dark aura she felt before was at its strongest in there. It felt as if a sea of raw dark energy was pouring over her. She could hardly move, or for that matter she could barely breathe. With what remaining strength she did have, she moved her eyes around to see who had this kind of aura. Her eyes landed on Moka, the Inner Moka, backed up against the wall. She was having trouble standing up!

Whoever held this power was powerful enough to make the Inner Moka bend at the knees. Her eyes searched more across the room. Her eyes finally rested on a pair of tan bare feet. She followed the legs of the feet up to the body and then to the head. And what she saw shocked her, beyond all belief.

"Kurumu-chan did you find Tsukune..." came the voice of Yukari as she and the others enterd the room. But like their friend they too fell to the ground by the overwhelming power. They then all looked up to see Tsukune.

But this wasn t the Tsukune they remembered. His body was now more muscular, his hair was now bone white and had grown to shoulder length in the back. His eyes were a much darker red than Moka s and his slits held more malice in them. His fangs had also grown to the point that even if he closed his mouth they would still show.

"Tsk..Tsukune?" was all Kurumu could croak out before passing out.

Tsukune looked around at his friends who were all knocked out, 'Save Moka.',he thought. But he didn't know how to control this power, he began to panic.

"Aggh! Guys! Shit. How do I control this?"

Tsukune the white haired girl said in awe as she managed to stand up straight. She walked over to him.

**"Now now you've won me..ove."** she passed out in his arms before she finished...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Should I continue this pm me if I next chapter might have a lemon if you guys decide it.I will put a chapter up every Monday if you guys approve of it.<strong>

**Peace, RosarioVampireStar**


	2. Velvet Moon

Rosario + Vampire New Blood Chapter 2: The Velvet Moon

The black cross dangled from the arm of Tsukune as he stood in front of the headmaster s desk. The young man stared nervously into the glowing eyes of the Dark Lord. And for once the man did not have his overall creepy grin. No for once he was taking this seriously.

"Exorcist-sama h..how are Moka-san and the other's doing?" ,asked the resealed boy to his headmaster.

"Well Aono let s just say things could have been worse for your friends had you not resealed yourself as soon as Ms. Akashiya had fainted. But more to the point , your powers are much greater and more dangerous than I or the other Dark Lords would ever have anticipated." ,stated the Dark Lord ominously.

"What are you saying sir?", Tsukune asked very confused.

"What I m saying Aono, is that your power is that of above of the average vampire. I don't know how but it appears boy that your class in power is that of Demon Lord Class."

Tsukune s eyes grew wide in shock at this sentence. "Demon Lord Class?" 'The highest class on the Yokai power chart. How could a person like him be even considered to be in that class?' ,Were just some of the thoughts that ran through Tsukune s mind.

"H-how?" questioned the former human.

"Didn't I just say I don't know? Perhaps there was mutation in the power while you slept. Who knows? Remember you're powers have evolved before. However this time, you must master them as soon as possible. I know I said you would begin your training at the beginning of the next school year. But do to the circumstances; you ll begin it as soon as school ends." the Exorcist explained as he continued to frown.

"Nani? But what about my parent's and Kyoko-chan! Won't I be able to see them?" shouted the new vampire.

"Calm down boy! Yes you will be able to see them because they will come and stay with you to where you are going."

"And where s that?" asked Tsukune showing some annoyance at the school master. Something he had never shown the Dark Master before. As such the Exorcist decided to lighten the mood and make Tsukune freak out a little again, and so his frown returned to its creepy smile.

"Kukukuku, why at the perfect place to learn how to control your powers; The Akashiya Clan Castle. Moka's home."

The words registered in Tsukune's head. Soon he found himself remembering the sexual dreams of him and Moka he had during the training to defeat Fairy Tale. Also concluding that he would be staying in the same household with the girl of his dreams for three straight months.

"...Umm Exorcist-sama?"

"Hai?"

"..ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he screamed at the giggling man. In fact his scream was so loud that it caused the hood the exorcist wore to slide off his head. Tsukune grew pale and frightened as he saw what was hidden beneath the hood. He then began to grow sick and picked up a random trash can and began throwing up in it.

"Woops, now this awkward." ,the white robed demon lord said as he pulled the hood back up. "Hehehe, gomen you had to see that Aono."

"H-how do you eat knowing that?"

"ANYWAY! I thought you would be overjoyed to learn you re spending the winter months with Ms. Akashiya and her family." Exorcist chuckled once more.

"I am! It's just." . stuttered Tsukune as the vivid images of his dreams returned.

"Aono I can tell you re excited. So we'll just leave it at that. Now off you go and get ready for the dance. Remember it s only a few days away. Oh and if you wish to go see Ms. Akashiya you may. She has awakened."

"Arigato Exorcist-sama." Tsukune said after a few moments knowing now was not the time to argue with the head yokai of the school. He bowed as was tradition and left the mystical room.

As soon as the boy left a man in a blue uniform smoking a cigar stepped out from the shadows.

"Hehehe. Two days till the dance eh? And that s the night it happens." commented the Bus Driver to his fellow colleague

"Kukuku. Whatever do you mean?"

"You planned it didn't you? The night of the dance and the moon?" the 2nd glowing eyed man said.

"Kukukuku, The Velvet Moon. Happens once every five hundred years, a night when the full moon turns a vampiric purple and causes all mature vampires to lust nothing but sexual intercourse with their blood mate. And it just so happens to take place on the night of the dance?" ,said aloud the Demon Lord. "Now my friend what would make you think that I would plan our school's dance on such a night when we have a two mature vampires in our school?"

"Hehehehe, I can think of a few good reasons."

Tsukune walked into the temporary school infirmary, (in chapter one Tsukune's aura destroyed the infirmary building). Lined up in a row on of beds were his friends all sleeping with a few bandages on them. However the only who was not asleep was certain pink haired vampire.

"M-Moka-san." stuttered out the boy as he began walking over to her. Moka hearing his voice turned to view him.

"Tsukune!" she cried out happily before she clumsily fell off the bed.

"Moka-san!" the brown haired teen shouted out in concern as raced to help her.

"Moka-san are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Hai Tsukune." she said with a blush moving upon her face. Tsukune looked deeply into her eyes as he set her back down on her bed. Her eyes looked back into his; both just did this for what seemed like an eternity.

"M-Moka-san."

"Tsu-Tsukune."

"GIN!" shouted the perverted werewolf interrupting the romantic moment and earning two massively annoyed fists into his face. Launching him straight into through the door he just entered, K.O.D.

"Geez. That Gin-senpai." Moka said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah him and Exorcist-sama." Tsukune added on.

"Hmmm? What about Exorcist-sama?"

"Oh ummm well you see."

Tsukune then went on to explain how powerful he had become and that he was going to be staying with her and her family for over the winter, and in the end it nearly caused her to faint from happiness.

However they didn t realize that their row of unconscious friends had actually been secretly awake and listened to the entire conversation and each had begun their own plan.

"But Tsukune aren't you a little happy to be staying with me?" ,pouted Moka taking his words the wrong way.

"Of course I am Moka-san! It s something I ve always dreamed about." Tsukune said with his sentence ending in a whisper. Yet Moka heard every word, as did her inner self.

**'Apparently we aren't the only ones who have thought about something like this?'** ,commented the inner vampire to her outer self telepathically.

"I-I have no idea what you re talking about!"

**'Yeah right. Like those dreams we've had about us and him in...'**

The outer Moka quickly grew flustered as her original personality made comments about her own dreams similar to Tsukune's. Tsukune grew confused as Moka s face grew even more red than before and began shaking her head violently.

"Uggh. Moka-san, are you alright?" ,the sealed vampire questioned.

"Huh? Yeah Tsukune! It s just the inner me was making some comments about what you said." ,the pink haired seventeen year old spoke with her embarrassed eyes looking away from his gaze.

"Is she angry at me?" ,Tsukune inquired with his heart filling with dread.

"Actually Tsukune she's far from it. In fact we're both looking forward to spending the winter with you." Moka said with a smile forming on her lipstick covered lips.

"Me too."

The boy then pulled the girl into a deep embrace and stayed that way for a good while before Tsukune asked a question that made both Moka's heart dread.

"So ummmm do you think your Otou-san will like me?" **(AN: Otou-san means father or dad if you wanted to know.)**

The night of the dance quickly arrived and all the students were already headed for the gymnasium/assembly building with their dates. Above in the sky, a full moon rose slowly. Swirling around the glowing space rock, were strange and dark clouds and if you looked closely they appeared to be forming bat wings.

Tsukune stood in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. Despite now being a vampire he still had a reflection due to him being sealed. His hair was combed back and at its original length. He wore black pants, a black dress shirt and vest. As well a black party jacket with red innings, but the final part of his attire that truly made him look vampiric was the black cape the Exorcist had given him; a black cape that had belonged to Vlad Dracule, the tyrant who really was a vampire.

"Well guess it's time to go and pick Moka-san up." ,he said to himself while he left his room and walked down the hallway to the girl s dorm. Surprisingly on the way there he received no ambush from his usual harem. Unfortunately though someone was standing in front of Moka s door as he arrived for the pink haired girl.

"Kokoa-chan? What are you doing?" the holder of the black Rosario asked the half sister of his date.

"Making sure you don't go to this dance with Onee-sama.", **(Sounds like Kokoa am I right.)** responded the orange haired vampire as she took hold of her bat, Kou and transformed into a giant spiked mace pike.

"Kokoa-chan please calm down. No need to do anything drastic, it s just a dance"

"URUSEI! You may be a full blooded vampire now but it doesn t matter. I won t let you steal Onee-sama away from me!" the sister war cried, charging at the demon lord class boy with her weapon lowered into attack.

Despite being sealed, Tsukune still had the strength to easily knock Kokoa away. And as easy as 1, 2, 3, he did, sending her flying and her trusted side kick into the wall behind him knocking them both out. Without any further delay he steadied himself out in front of her door and knocked upon its oak wood frame. After a few moments the door opened to reveal his unknown blood mate.

Tsukune's mind shut down when he saw her. Her hair was now wavy and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She wore diamond earrings created by the great dwarf craftsmen of Europe. And her dress was truly worth being called the dress of a vampire. The color blackish red, the material was of the rarest silk in the world, the silk of Assam; and woven by the best seamstresses in the world, the Native American arachnid women of the Black Bear Mountains. It was a birthday present from her father a year ago.

The dress hugged her body showing off her lustful figure and reveled some cleavage that would make Gin shoot to the moon and back. And finally her Rosario hung from her neck once more. If Tsukune had thought Moka looked beautiful before, he now thought she was worthy of being compared to Aphrodite.

"Gombiwa T-Tsukune. Wha-what do you think?" she asked nervously, her hands holding each other tightly.

Tsukune didn t know what to say. Gorgeous? No. Beautiful? Much more than that. There were no words that could describe her in any way.

".Mo-Moka-san .I don t know what to say?"

"Nani?" she said alarmed.

"You you re just too beautiful to even describe. In fact I don t think even beautiful deserves to describe you." he said as he continued to stare at her. Moka and Inner Moka gawked at his choice of words.

**"..Oh he s good. Now I m even more eager to spend the winter with him."** ,said the white haired one to her counterpart.

".Agreed."

Moka then finally stepped out of her room and closed the door. As she and the still staring Tsukune were about to head out for the celebration, Tsukune stopped her.

"Wait Moka-san. I have something to give you both." ,her date vocalized indicating that he had a gift for each of her. The former human reached into the cape of the famous vampire and pulled out two roses, but these roses were no ordinary roses.

A day before Tsukune asked the Exorcist for two extremely rare roses, roses only found in the world of Yokai.

The roses were the scarlet velvet rose. A rose named because of its time of blooming, the time of the Velvet Moon and its unique shade of scarlet. However neither vampire knew this or anything of the Moon for that matter. The Exorcist decided to keep it confidential.

"Tsukune. They re...They re beautiful!" Moka said, still mesmerized by the beauty of the roses.

**"Ok He s really good!"** Inner Moka corrected herself. Somewhat out of character due to her somewhat admitting her love of the boy and of his continuous flattery. Before the vampiress could take the roses from her love s hand, he took the initiative and braided the flowers into her hair. Moka blushed furiously and if you looked closely it looked as if the Rosario was as well.

"Shall we get going Moka-san?" inquired Tsukune as he smiled down at her.

"H-Hai." she stuttered out. The cape wearing teenager then interlinked his right arm with her left and escorted her down the hall.

As soon as they turned the corner, the Bus driver appeared out of nowhere and picked the unconscious form of Kokoa and flung her over his shoulder. Chuckling he put a walkie talkie close to his lips and spoke into it, "Everyone besides target A and B are out of the building. I m coming out in T-Minus 30 seconds with young Bat. Over."

"Kukukuku, Copy that Bus One. We re ready to put the barrier up. Over." ,squawked the voice of the Exorcist through the black machine. Standing outside of the dorm the Exorcist raised his Holy Cross. As soon as he saw the Bus Driver jump out of the window with Kokoa, he began a chant in ancient Latin.

Waiting outside the building of celebration, stood the girls that all competed for the heart of Tsukune. Kurumu stood in a blue silky dress that hardly covered her mountainous bosom. Mizore was crouched down poking the ground with her claws. She wore a purple kimono with snowflakes deigned along the bottom. Yukari was twirling around a little, wearing a tiny yellow sundress covered with tiny bears. And finally Ruby, her dress was was well I ll leave it to your imagination.

The girls waited impatiently to attack Moka and claim Tsukune for themselves once and for all. But things weren t going as planned. The two had yet to arrive, and were already late for the first dance.

"Where are they!" shouted Kurumu into the night air. She along with the others was clearly growing restless and even more impatient.

"I blame Moka for this." grumbled the yuuki-onna now throwing ice kunai at a tree.

The dance behind them in the building was clearly getting even more exciting as the DJ began playing Discotheque.

"Should we go and look for them Big Breasts ?" Yukari asked her big sister figure. Kurumu was defiantly not in the mood for Yukari s playfulness.

"Shut it. But yes I think we should."

The girls turned to leave for the Girl s dorm but were stopped instantly when Gin rushed in front of them. His face looked troubled but determined.

"I'm afraid those two aren t coming." ,he said with a sigh.

"Gin out of the way!" yelled Kurumu at the pervert.

"Why do you still treat me this way after I gave you those flowers to get better?" ,the graduating student asked. Kurumu blushed remembering the yellow flowers next to her when she woke up after being knocked out by Tsukune's aura.

"U-Urusei Echi!" the succubi cried at him clearly flustered in her feelings.

"Gin-senpai what do you mean that Moka-san and Tsukune-san won t be coming? Desu." inquired the tiny witch.

Before Gin could answer a creepy laugh surrounded the group. From the mist that swirled around the Werewolf and the others stepped forward the Exorcist and Bus Driver.

"What our dear messenger means is that due to unseen circumstances I have had to send them on an errand. So needless to say Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono will not be joining you for the dance." ,explained the robe wearing man.

"Now go inside ad enjoy yourselves kiddies." ,said the Bus Driver as he lit another cigar.

"Bu-But. Kurumu began to protest but was quickly dragged inside by a smiling Gin. The others seeing no chance of arguing with Dark Lords retreated inside to the dance. The Two smiled to each other seeing as everything was going according to plan.

- Semi-Lemon **(Not what I planned to do sorry)**

Tsukune and Moka were baffled. An extremely powerful sacred barrier surrounded the building that they were in.

"Tsukune. W-What s going on? Was this barrier here before?"

"No. If it was I doubt I would get in. But what I want to know is who did this." ,Tsukune asked himself.

Moka s eyes began to water as she realized she wasn t going to be able to dance with the boy she loved. Tsukune saw this and grew worried.

"Moka-san! What s the matter?"

"I-It s just I I was so looking forward to dancing with you tonight." ,wept Moka the third sister of four. Tsukune began to comfort her with his hug and words of kindness. Neither noticing the clouds around the moon finally fully shaped in the wings of a bat. Within an instant of the Clouds completeness, the moon began to glow a demonic, vampiric purple.

As the purple light shined down on the two, something awakened in them. Moka looked up into Tsukune s eyes and he into hers. As if by instinct both reached for the others Rosario and with all their might ripped them off and cast them aside.

The demonic aura that erupted within the barrier was so strong that while it did not destroy the barrier, it made the entire campus shake like a magnitude 8 earthquake. Everyone in the Gym was confused, but continued on dancing when the quake ended.

A few seconds later inside the sealed off dorm, a white haired and red eyed Moka, stood unaffected by her mate's aura; her eyes lusting for physical union with her love. Standing opposite of her was once more a long white haired Tsukune with crimson eyes of destruction. Only for a few moments did they just stare at each other, that is before they charged at each other and grasp each other and at long last place their lips on one another. However it was more like crashed down.

They explored each other's mouth with their tasting muscle. Not caring that each s was being cut by their fangs, in fact to them it made it much more pleasurable as the warm and delicious red liquid spilled down their throats.

Five minutes of this soon came about, then Tsukune picked his mate up bridal style and jumped back into the building through the walls till he came to her bedroom. The sex driven vampire threw his love onto his bed. After this he ripped of his clothes savagely, the only article not harmed was the cape. Moka however slipped her dress of gracefully as not to damage it. Within seconds both were left in their underwear.

Tsukune then made the first move in the bedroom and pounced on his white haired mistress. He used his blade like nails to rip of her remaining clothing from her form. She did the same with his boxers. Both nude vampires began to caress each other s bodies with they re already healed tongues. While at the same times their extended fangs dug into their flesh and once more lapped up the other s blood.

After what seemed to be a half hour of this, they decided to do the creme de la creme. Tsukune aimed at his target and entered her without a second though. He pushed deeper and deeper into her until there was no deeper he could go.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Moka screamed in both pain and pleasure as he had entered her. **(AN: Remember I put Inner Moka would talk in bold and they ripped each other's rosary off.)**

After that all she did was moan as she bit into his shoulder as he repeated the process of exiting her and then entering her once more.

Sweat poured over their bodies as they continued this cycle for what seemed like hours. Tsukune had already injected his white life makers into her, several times for that matter. But still they would not stop. The pleasure for both was so great, there was a reason this night came around once every five hundred years.

Meanwhile outside the barrier of the Dorm, the female population questioned as to why the barrier was up. The dance had long since ended and they all wished to par take in the ritual know as sleep. But they also questioned as to why there was not only a giant hole in front of the building, but the massive swirling aura that enwrapped the building and slowly leaked out of the barrier.

"Ladies, Ladies! There is good reason for the Girl's Dorm being sealed off for the night. You see a terroristic Yokai has entered it planning on destroying the school." ,lied the Headmaster, trying desperately hard not to laugh at the lie. The girls began to mummer amongst themselves frightened.

"However my dear ladies you need not worry, two of our best champions are dealing with the situation as we speak. So if you would, please follow Ms. Nekonome to your temporary quarters." ,he instructed pointing to the cat-women.

The girls without question followed the cheery teacher away from the building where vampiric love was being made.

"Who's fighting this guy Exorcist-sama?" ,asked Kurumu the only one to stay behind.

"Ah Ms. Kurono I had a feeling you would be the one to ask this. But unfortunately you are not liberty to know. Now if you would, go with the others and go to sleep."

"Is it Tsukune and Moka!"

"GO!" the Demon Lord yelled not wanting to deal with the blue haired succubus s questions. Frightened of him she left without another word. But quickly sensed a crystal ball peering into the building and as to what was happening in it. The Exorcist once more took out his walkie talkie and ordered, "Mr. Gin if you would be so kind and pick up Ms. Sendo and bring her to my office post haste?"

"Hai Exorcist-sam." came the reply of the speedy wolf.

Back inside the building the two vampires continued to drink each other s blood.

While Tsukune at the same time continued to shove his rod of flesh into Moka s garden gate and fertilizing it with his sperm. But this all these events were about to finally come to a close. For while they did this the bat wing shaped clouds had begun to dissipate and the moon began to return to its normal glow as it began to begin it s decent to the horizon.

Soon all of the clouds had disappeared and the moon returned to its silver glow. The time of the Velvet Moon had ended. And with it Tsukune and Moka fell into an unconscious sleep. The Exorcist smiled as he felt the two fall asleep.

"Kukukuku, I leave you to clean things up here my friend." ,he spoke to the Bus Driver who picked up the two Rosarios after the barrier had been dropped.

"Very well." the cigar smoking man said as he walked into the building to place the rosario s back on their owners.

The Exorcist however quickly moved back into his office, to see a young thirteen year old witch in a bear sleeping sweat shirt with a bear hood sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Kukuku, Good evening Ms. Sendo." he chuckled as he sat down behind his desk.

"G-Good evening sir. Desu." she replied frightened.

"Now Ms. Sendo, You must be wondering as to why you re here. No?"

The young witch remained silent, afraid of what she had done.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now don t not worry my dear, you are not in trouble as of this moment. But what I want to discuss with you is what you saw in your crystal ball."

Yukari instantly gained a nosebleed remembering the vivid and jungle furry of the bed dance between Moka and Tsukune as she saw in her orb of vision. She replied with a quick, "Oh that. Desu."

"Now as it is, you, Mr. Gin, Bus Driver-san and I are the only ones who know what happened between our two young vampires. And as such you are to not ask any questions and here by ordered to keep your mouth closed on the subject until notified otherwise. Do you understand Ms. Sendo?" he asked ominously.

"Hai, desu." , the young witch replied scared.

"Excellent now this is under pain of expulsion. Well other than that, I bid you found evening my dear." he said waving her away.

In another part of the world, standing on a balcony of stone stood a man. His short hair snow white blew in the crisp winter wind and eyes of scarlet that showed concern as stared up at the descending moon. Behind his was door to leading to his grand bedroom, where in his bed lay two beautiful women. He had just awoken from his own night of pleasure making.

"My young daughter your elder sisters I worry for. But they are adults; you however are still but a child. Is this Tsukune truly your blood mate? Have you and he?...If so and he is coming to our home this winter. Well then I regret to say that you will no longer have a blood mate!" ,growled the third and final Dark Lord. Mokora, Kahula, Moka and Kokoa's father. The fearsome and deadly vampire, Lord Issa Shuzen.


End file.
